The Guardians of the Seasons
by Little White Comet
Summary: Jack Frost had wanted nothing more than to be believed in. Now though he may have to give up on that dream as he realizes his true calling isn't as a Guardian of Childhood but as a Guardian of the Seasons. Will Jack be ready to accept being invisible again? And will he be able to that he is capable of doing actual work? Autumn doesn't seem to think so. ROTBTD.
1. Prologue

**Universe: **HTTYD, Brave, Tangled & ROTG

**Parings: **JackXHiccup & MeridaXRapunzel

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for all 4 Movies.

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD & ROTG doesn't belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Brave belong to Disney.

**Warnings: **Mild Romance, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, blood, fighting, mild swearing & death.

**Authors Notes:**

I'm sorry guys I just couldn't resist.

After falling in love with ROTBTD fandom I knew I would eventually write a fanfic for this fandom but I was hoping to put it off for as long as possible.

Now while Merida and Rapunzel are in this story it will be many focused on Hiccup and Jack, seeing as Summer follows Spring and Winter follows Autumn.

I haven't read the Guardians of Childhood books yet but I am planning on getting them, I haven't watched Brave because that movie just doesn't seem to be one I like and finally I'm only on the 2nd book of the HTTYD series.

So this will be all around the movies!

And don't worry Pitch is not the enemy here, he will make an appearance but he's not going to be the one causing the problems.

Right then I hope you like this short beginning because I promise you the next chapter will be so much longer.

Please comment and Review if you have the time ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Guardians of the Seasons**

**Prologue **

* * *

Everyone has heard of the Guardians of Childhood.

They're the ones who fill you up with wonder and joy as you slowly grow up, they're the ones who keep you smiling even when your life is hard.

They're the ones who keep the children of the world safe from the Boogyman.

Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and the Sandman; the 4 main Guardians who's one job is to protect the children and make sure they keep believing.

Recently though a new spirit has been added to the Guardians, a young looking winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost.

Now if he wasn't so happy with being believed in he would have noticed a few differences between him and the other 4 Guardians.

The Guardians of Childhood rely on the belief of children to keep their powers strong; if no one believed in them then they would become weak and eventually fade away.

Jack Frost on the other hand hadn't had anyone to believe in him for 300 years, his name was just an expression so no one believed him to be an actual person.

Yet he never lost his powers, if anything they got stronger as time went by.

And while Jack remained obvious to this the other Guardians did not, they knew that Jack Frost's destiny has yet to be fulfilled.

To become a Guardian of Childhood Jack had to find his centre, it wasn't until his first believer Jamie was in danger did Jack realise he was the Guardian of Fun.

The Man in the Moon wasn't done with him just yet though.

Jack still had one more task to complete.

Because while the Guardians of Childhood only had one centre...

...Jack Frost had _two_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Universe: **HTTYD, Brave, Tangled & ROTG

**Parings: **JackXHiccup & MeridaXRapunzel

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for all 4 Movies.

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD & ROTG doesn't belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Brave belong to Disney.

**Warnings: **Mild Romance, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, blood, fighting, mild swearing & death.

**Authors Notes:**

This actually going to be really fun to write! I'm really enjoying this ^_^

Once again I would like to state that I have _not_ read the Guardians of Childhood books all though I am going to.

This fanfiction is based just on the movies and the movies alone.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**The Guardians of the Seasons**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

For once North's palace was quiet.

Christmas had just passed given the Yetis a small break before they got to work on next year's list of gifts; they were all lounging around the workshop either chatting to each other, playing with spare toys or taken naps.

The only sound that was heard was the loud snoring coming from North's workshop; the jolly man was sitting in his chair taking a well deserved nap.

He had just flown all around the world given presents and even though he doesn't need to sleep every night he does need to take a break after Christmas Eve.

Sadly his sleep wasn't going to last as his huge windows were thrown open by a huge gust of wind.

"ARG! W-what? What?! Who did that?!" North shouted out as he jumped to his feet allowing his chair to fall backwards; his thick accent was strong as he tried to make sense of what was happening in his half awake state.

"Really North? Sleeping on the job, I thought I knew you better than that." A voiced chided.

"And I thought you knew better than to wake a warrior from his sleep, no? Same as waking sleepwalker, you don't know what will happen." North said before he laughed.

"It is good see you again, Mother Nature. You've been busy, yes?"

"It has been a busy year I will give you that, North."

In front of North's desk stood a tall woman with peach coloured skin, her hair was blonde and brown with different colour petals and leafs threaded into it. She was covered in freckles and her eyes were a striking ice blue.

She wore a long dress that was coloured green, pink, red and blue and in her hands she held a large golden staff with an orb that looked just like a small version of the earth.

She was Mother Nature and she was one of 3 who helped select the Guardians of the world; she was close friends with the Man in the Moon but unlike him, Mother Nature had no regrets in showing her true for to her Guardians.

"What can I help you with then?" North questioned as he signaled for some cookies to be prepared.

"I think you may know why I'm here, North." Mother Nature pointed out and the huge man sighed.

"Yes, I know why you here. It is time, yes?"

"I'm afraid so, old friend. It is time for Jack Frost to become who he was meant to be from the start." She whispered and North shook his head as he turned to look out of the window, looking out across the snowy plans of the North Pole.

"Jack will not be happy. He has only just been able to get the children to believe in him." North said and Mother Nature stayed silent knowing he wasn't expecting her to answer him.

"What about others? Have they been informed of this?" North questioned and Mother Nature sighed herself.

"North they've been aware of him ever since he was first brought back to life. He's been messing with them for 300 years." She said dryly and even with the tense atmosphere North had to laugh.

"He's a little trouble maker, no? I bet they are thrilled to have him joining them!" North chuckled and Mother Nature shook her head with a soft laugh.

"As thrilled as ice is when it meets fire."

Silence fell between the two of them before North released another sigh and looked back towards here.

"I will call Jack and have him come here as soon as possible." North stated and Mother Nature smiled again.

"I will be sending one of my own over to greet him and help him learn. I will see you again, North." She promised before disappearing in a twister of leaves and petals.

The Russian man sighed as he rested his hands on the windowsill and looked up to where he could see the moon looking down at him.

"You are not making this easy for him, old friend. Sometimes I worry you might push it too far, Jack will not take this lightly." North sighed before turning back inside, not all expecting a reply.

"Yetis get Jack and be quick about it, yes?" North shouted and received loud roars of complainants in return.

"Stop complaints! The quicker you do quicker you come back, yes?!"

* * *

Okay Jack was willing to admit that being shoved into a sack and then thrown into a magic portal was not on his to do list that day.

It was Christmas Day and the snow around Burgess was extra thick much to the kids joy; Jack had been relaxing, waiting for Jamie to finish Christmas dinner, before he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

He hadn't even had a chance to blink before he was thrown into a very familiar red sack and tossed through one of North's globe portals.

"Ah Jack! So glad you could make it!" North cried out happily as Jack pulled himself out of the sack and picked up his staff.

"North I could have sworn we talked about this. If you needed to see me all you had to call me." Jack said in exasperation but North simply laughed.

"Pah! You love sack and portal, you said so yourself no?"

"Well yes but that-"

"Then we will continue to use sack and portal!" North said with a hearty slap on Jack's back that would have pushed him over had he not been prepared for it.

"So what did you want me for? Is something wrong?" Jack asked as he swung himself easily around his staff before taking a seat on one of the many tables around the room.

Almost as soon as he spoke North lost his smile and sighed as he looked to the side; standing a few feet behind him was another immortal.

He was short, only coming up to Jack's shoulders, and also very skinny. Jack was pretty sure he could lift the poor guy up easily without breaking a sweat.

He wore a dark orange cloak with a hood, the shoulders were covered in red, gold, yellow and orange colored leafs; the hood was up meaning that Jack couldn't see his face but he could see a few brown tuffs of hair poking through the front.

Underneath he wore a long brown tunic with a belt made up of the same coloured leafs as his cloak, mossy green trousers and his feet were covered in brown fur boots.

But what caught Jack's attention was the reddy brown colored staff he held in his hands; it was slightly taller than Jack himself and the top was shaped like a diamond, in the middle though was a metal leaf held in place by 4 metal tongs.

"Jack, meet Hiccup Haddock. He's the Autumn spirit, Guardian of Knowledge and Change." North said and Jack smirked dryly.

"Hiccup? Your name is Hiccup?" Jack snickered and the Autumn spirit bristled and the grip on his staff tightened slightly.

"My name is actually Hamish Horrendous Haddock III but I was given the nickname Hiccup because of my appearance." The boy said with a lightly nasally voice that made it clear he rather be anywhere else but here.

Jack snorted as he leaned back causally freezing an elf that was walking by his feet.

"Hamish is hardly any better." Jack knew he was being very rude but he couldn't seem to help himself; he knew that it wasn't good news if a Guardian of the Seasons willingly got in contact with the Guardians of Childhood.

"It's nice to know you're as much as a pain as I expect you to be."

"Okay okay. Jack do not be rude to our guest, be nice to him and he will be nice back, yes?" North said loudly and Jack smirked and leaned forward slightly on his staff.

"Sure North. So what is it you want to tell me?"

North narrowed his eyes a bit as he eyed Jack before he sighed and waved one of his giant hands over to where Hiccup stood.

"Go on, Autumn." North coaxed and with a sigh Hiccup reached with his free hand and pulled his hood down revealing his features.

His face still had baby fat clinging to his cheeks and it was also covered in freckles, his eyes were big and forest green and his hair was brown and fell down his head in a messy way. Jack also noticed he had a few leaves attached to either side of his head like a crown.

Jack watched as Hiccup took a deep breath before straightening up the best he could and stared at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"I, Hiccup Haddock, the Spirit of Autumn, Guardian of Knowledge and Change, hereby announce that the Spirit of Winter Jack Frost, will be denounced as a Guardian of Childhood. From hence for he will a Guardian of the Seasons and will take his place under Mother Nature's watch." Hiccup stated clearly before he closed his eyes and looked his face to the side.

"This decision is finale and comes from the mouths Man in the Moon and Mother Nature themselves. It is not to be ignored." Hiccup finished and an uneasy silence filled the room.

Jack stared at Hiccup in complete shock, he had never expected for such a thing to be decided and as his mind continued to think he suddenly realized what that meant.

Not one of the people on earth knew about the Guardians of the Seasons, they prefer to stay hidden and unlike the Guardians of Childhood they don't need people to believe so they can use their powers.

The Guardians of the Seasons were meant to be invisible, they were not meant to be seen and after 300 years of fighting against such a thing Manny expected him to go back to that?

"Screw you." Jack growled furiously before twisting his staff around and blasted a huge wave of ice towards the Autumn spirit.

"Jack no!" North shouted out but Hiccup only sighed.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." The said as he span his own staff around in his fingers before holding it out towards Jack in his left hand.

"Let's see if you're really worth all this effort then." Hiccup suggested before his staff released a huge bolt of lightning.

Ice and lightning smashed into each other with a loud boom filling the room with smoke; when it finally cleared though North realised he was all alone.

The 2 season spirits were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Universe: **HTTYD, Brave, Tangled & ROTG

**Parings: **JackXHiccup & MeridaXRapunzel

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for all 4 Movies.

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD & ROTG doesn't belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Brave belong to Disney.

**Warnings: **Mild Romance, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, blood, fighting, mild swearing & death.

**Authors Notes:**

Right I would just like to say this to clear up some things before you guys get a bit lost.

Hiccup is not the same 14 year old boy we all love, he is now a very old immortal who has watched human life evolve and _change_ around him.

He is not a pacifist anymore, he will fight to defend himself and his fellow Guardians when it is needed; he's also not clumsy or weak, he is now a very power Guardian who will kick your ass if you underestimate him.

Just thought I'd clear that up for ^_^

* * *

**The Guardians of the Seasons**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Wind! Take me home!" Jack shouted as he quickly jumped out of the closest open window just before a huge bang was heard from inside.

With a smirk Jack quickly spun lightly in the air before shooting off with the Wind's help; he knew that ignoring a direct order from Manny was going to have consequences but at the moment he didn't care.

He wasn't going to give up his visibility and that was that.

His smirk fell away though when he heard a loud cry from above him; his blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Hiccup swing down his staff in a two handed grip.

"Shit!" Jack cursed as he allowed himself to drop to the ground just in time to avoid a huge wave of lightning that lit up the now dark sky.

"Are you deaf or something?! I already told you no!" Jack shouted as he swung his shepherd crook forward releasing a sharp beam of ice.

It was obvious though that Hiccup knew how to use his size to his advantage, with narrowed green eyes Hiccup shot through the air like a bullet, dodging Jack's attack with such ease it left the winter spirit gawping.

"It's an order from Manny and Mother Nature, you can't say no." Hiccup said dryly as the wind allowed him to drop to the ground in front of the white-haired boy.

"Well I just did. I'm perfectly happy as I am; I refuse to go back to being ignored!" Jack shouted as he fired another wave of ice at the small spirit; Hiccup rolled his eyes with a sigh before he span his staff between quickly between his fingers.

To Jack's shock he created a shield out of his lightning just by keeping the blast on his staff, Jack's own attack was destroyed the moment it made contact with the shield.

"That is not your choice to make Jack! Haven't you noticed how different your powers are to the Guardians of Childhood?" Hiccup demanded and Jack narrowed his eyes while holding his staff out in front of him.

"You don't understand! I'm believed in, people believe in me! Unlike you!" Jack shouted furiously but his eyes widened in shock as he watched Hiccup flinch.

"I..." Jack whispered before he swallowed hard, he couldn't believe he allowed himself to fall to such a level; to actual hold his visibility against someone who couldn't be seen.

Silence fell between the two before Hiccup took a deep breath then glared at Jack with furious green eyes.

"That's right, you are believed in but did you notice that even when you weren't you still had your powers?" Hiccup pointed out and Jack looked down at his staff briefly before looking back up.

"The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman and Santa Claus; they are the Guardians of Childhood. As long as there are children in the world that believe in them then they have access to their powers." Hiccup explained before he shook his head with a sigh.

"But when the children stop believing their powers disappear. They become weak, slowly they lose their shine and then they just vanish all together." Jack knew all of this, he remembered watching every one of his friends slowly lost their powers and become unable to hold themselves up.

"Yet no such thing happened to you." Hiccup pointed out and Jack opened his mouth to object but no words came.

"For 300 years you were invisible to the humans and yet not once did you suffer through that. You never lost your powers."

"B-but what about the other immortals?! Not all of them are believed in!" Jack retorted desperately causing Hiccup to look at him sadly.

"But none of them have centres Jack."

Jack swallowed hard once again as his mind tried to desperately to think of a way out of this, hoping that in some way they were wrong; that they had the wrong person.

"Jack is you care about those who see you, you will have to accept this." Hiccup warned causing Jack to narrow his eyes and hold out his staff threateningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers are not meant to be contained like this Jack. Eventually you are going to lose control just like you did before." Jack remembered the huge wave of snow and ice he had conjured up the moment Pitch had killed the Sandman.

He couldn't understand where it came from and even in the final battle he hadn't been able to create such a powerful attack.

"What will you do if that happens when you're close to those children? You know such a blast would kill them and if that doesn't then the hyperthermia will." The Autumn spirit said and Jack grit his teeth in a snarl.

"I...I would _never_ hurt Jamie!" Jack hissed, completely furious that Hiccup would suggest such a thing but the boy only shrugged.

"Not purposely no. Jack you are the spirit of winter and whether you admit it or not being contained as a Guardian of Childhood will have consequences."

"I can control my own power! I would never hurt Jamie of the other kids!" Jack shouted with his eyes blue narrowed in furious slits.

Silence fell once again between the two of them before Hiccup sighed and leaned against his staff easily.

"Fine."

"Fine? What do you mean by 'fine?"

"It means that you can carry on going as you are. If you want to stay as Guardian of Childhood so badly then you can do so." Hiccup shrugged.

"R-really? Y-you won't bother me again?" Jack questioned with an uncertain smile that turned into a full blown grin when Hiccup nodded.

"Ahaha! Yes! Wahoo!" Jack cheered as he happily swung himself around on his staff until he was crouched on the crook with a grin.

"On one condition. When your powers go out of control you come with me as soon as I come for you, no questions asked. Deal?" Hiccup proposed and Jack laughed.

"Sure whatever! It's not like that's going to happen anyway! Wind, take me home!" Jack hollered before he was thrown into the air with a loud whoop.

"Later Hic'!" Jack shouted before he disappeared over the hills.

Left alone Hiccup sighed and shook his head as he continued to look over where Jack disappeared to.

"You are still very much a child, Jack Frost. You may not feel it but I certainly can, your powers are growing more and more each day. They are going to explode and a lot sooner than you think." Hiccup whispered before he crouched down and jumped in the air; as soon as his feet were off the ground he was picked up by the wind that seemed to hold him gently.

"Come on Toothless. I've still got work to do before I can turn in for now." Hiccup whispered before he allowed the wind to take him east.

He knew very well that it won't be long before he sees Jack again.

* * *

Right so here's a question for you guys.

Can you guess what Toothless is now? I'm curious to know what you guys think.

Please Comment and Review guys and I will see you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Universe: **HTTYD, Brave, Tangled & ROTG

**Parings: **JackXHiccup & MeridaXRapunzel

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for all 4 Movies.

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD & ROTG doesn't belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Brave belong to Disney.

**Warnings: **Mild Romance, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, blood, fighting, mild swearing & death.

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry it took so long guys but I'm in the middle of writing stories at the moment.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope to get the same results this chapter! Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

**The Guardians of the Seasons**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

The town of Burgess was as loud as always as everyone rushed to get to work or to get their choirs done.

Spring had finally arrived in the busy town melting away all of Jack Frost's hard work, allowing beautiful green leaves to grow on the trees.

Sitting at his desk Jamie Bennett sighed as he rested his hand on his cheeks and looked down at his textbook.

It's been 6 years since the fight against Pitch Black and Jamie was no longer a little kid who believed in everything that he was told about.

He was now 14 and had long since stopped believe in the Guardians of Childhood; it's sad but Jamie was no longer a child, he'd grown up and was no longer needed to be protected from his nightmares.

But even after Jamie stopped seeing North, Bunny, Tooth and even Sandy Jack Frost lost his sight; Jamie was still able to see him and it Jack who had explained to Jamie why he couldn't see the other four anymore.

Jamie sighed as he looked out of the window beside him with a frown.

Jack was his friend and had stayed with him since he was 8 years old but now that Jamie was around the same age as Jack was when he becomes an immortal, he couldn't help but notice how _hyper_ his friend was.

It was actually a bit irritating if he was honest with himself.

Jack didn't seem to understand that he just didn't have to time to play in the snow every day; he had homework to do and school to concentrate on.

He needed to sleep so he couldn't keep sneaking out with the white haired spirit every night just because Jack is bored.

Suddenly something blue flashed across his vision but by the time Jamie tried to concentrate on it was gone.

"Oh no." Jamie groaned as the first few snowflakes started falling from the once clear sky; with a sigh Jamie forced himself to look forward once again only for a loud groan to echo around the room.

"What on earth?" Mrs Handburry questioned as she looked towards the heater, which was now giving out chocking noises and smoking.

"_Good Morning students may I have you attention, please_?" The Principal announced over the speakers and Jamie knew that every student in the school had frozen.

"_As you're all aware all of the heaters in the school have malfunctioned. I regret to inform you that the schools boiler has also malfunctioned and with the snow falling outside I have no choice but to send you all home because of health of safety."_

Cheers echoed around the classroom as Jamie groaned and slammed his head down on his desk.

"Damn it, Jack."

* * *

Jack laughed as he landed lightly on one of the many flat tops of the school gates and watched as students poured out of the school with cheers.

He knew he shouldn't really be causing such strange weather in the spring but Jamie had been acting a bit strange lately.

Ever since he turned 14 the brunette started concentrating more on his school work instead of having fun; he got irritated a lot quicker than he used to and he was constantly telling Jack to come again later.

Jack really didn't understand the need for school, what was the point of forcing someone to go somewhere when they really didn't want to go? So Jack had decided to give them as many snow days as possible without causing suspicion.

So far it was going well except Jack had quickly noticed one thing.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted out furiously as he spotted the winter spirit lounging on the school gates and Jack cringed with a cheeky smile.

It seemed that the more Jack tried to help Jamie relax, the more tense the boy got.

"Hey Jamie. Fancy a snowball fight?" Jack as casually as he formed a snowball in his hand but Jamie shook his head firmly.

"No I don't! Don't you realise what you've done?!"

"Of course I do! I gave you a snow day."

"I don't want any more snow days!" Jamie shouted furiously as he threw his backpack to the ground with a frustrated yell.

"What are you on about, Jamie? You always loved snow days." Jack pointed out in confusion and Jamie took a deep breath before looking back at the spirit.

"I was a child then Jack. I'm 14 now and it's time for m to start preparing for what I'm going to do when I'm an adult." Jamie explained causing Jack to narrow his eyes silently.

"I'm growing up, Jack. I'm growing up and even a thousand of snow days won't stop that. You need to accept that."

"I have accepted that!" Jack objected causing the snow to fall much heavier around them.

"Then stop acting like such a child!" Jamie roared back, his cheeks and nose bright red and his brown eyes filled with frustrated tears.

"Jamie..." Jack whispered as he held his hand out in front of him.

"I'm growing up. I'm 14 and I'm too old to believe in fairytales." Jamie whispered to himself as he looked to the ground and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jamie that's not true." Jack whispered as he reached forward to place his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Instead of feeling the fabric of Jamie's winter coat though Jack's hand went straight through the boy's shoulder.

With a strangled gasp Jack fell backwards on his behind holding his hand to his chest; he gasped for breath as his eyes darted about desperately.

"T-that was j-just a fluke right, Jamie? Y-you can still see me right?!" Jack cried out and he released a sigh of relief when Jamie looked up.

"Thank god..."

"Jack?"

"It's alright, Jamie. You just gave me a sca-"

"Jack?" Jamie called again and Jack stiffened fearfully before scrambling to his feet.

"Jamie? Jamie can you see me?! Can you hear me?! Jamie?!" Jack screamed but the brunette didn't respond.

Instead he took a look around the school yard before releasing a deep sigh.

"So it was just make believe, huh?" Jamie mused to himself before he started walking forward.

"N-No nononono! Jamie! I-I'm not make believe! I'm real and I'm standing right here! Can't you see me?! Jamie!" Jack shouted as he fly in front of the boy hoping for him to see him.

Jamie though didn't stop. He continued on walking completely unaware when he walked through his childhood Guardian.

Jack though felt his heart had stopped at the horrible familiar feeling of someone walking straight through him. It was like someone had just stabbed him straight through heart.

The pain he was feeling now though was 10 times worse considering that it wasn't just any kid who had walked through him.

It was Jamie Bennett his first believer who no longer saw him.

Jack suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He gasped desperately for breath as the snow fell heavily around him, covering the town of Burgess in a dangerous amount of the white powder.

Jack though didn't notice as it felt like his body was getting heavier. He gript his staff in a tight grip as he stumbled around the school yard with unsteady feet.

His sight blurred dizzily and he was unaware of that fact his body was glowing a bright silver blue; the weather continued to worsen around him and screams were now heard as the humans ducked for cover.

Jack screamed as he bent forward suddenly as it felt like his heart was beating too fast; his body continued to glow brightly as he continued to gasp for breath.

"J-Jamie..." Jack groaned as he opened his eyes revealing the fact they were completely taken over by the strange blue ice that covered his body.

With a scream of both heartbreak and anger Jack unconsciously flung his arms wide as something started gaining strength.

Before it could reach its full strength though, the winter spirit felt something hard slam into the back of his neck just before the world faded into a blackness that was welcome greatly.


End file.
